Pigtails
by chaann
Summary: Drabble. Sasori is frustrated with Deidara's lack of effort concerning his hair. No-pairing


The room was silent as both artists worked on their art. It's not as if the two were upset with each other, no, in fact their mission the day prior went smoothly and without any flaws. Deidara definitely deserved a self treat of something sweet that night after being successful in not getting in his seniors way.

Today they just worked in a comfortable silence. For once they were enjoying each others company. Sasori at his work bench on his half of the 'art' room and Deidara on his half.

Sure a lot of things went through their minds as they worked on their precious art. What will be the next step, where will I put it when I'm done and what would make this one special - different from all the other creations I've made?

However, Sasori was a bit preoccupied with something else. He had noticed something while watching his partner these past few days. Something in particular.

That was the long blond hair. It always seemed like it would a nuisance to take care of and yeah, Deidara would indeed complain about it. Cutting it off was never an option though. It was completely out of the question. The hair simply had to stay.

Turning in his chair, Sasori stared at the back of his partners head. Why keep it though? He had never seen the blond style it other than that usual thing that sat on his head or a nasty little bun keeping it off his neck when it would get too hot.

What about the fringe? The stupid piece of hair that would dangle in his face and always find its way into Deidara's mouth. Not that a moment of the blonds nattering to be put on hold was a bad thing. It just seemed unreasonable to have hair in the line of ones vision.

Completely unreasonable.

Was this some form of urban aesthetic he was too old to not see? Maybe. Was Deidara just perhaps an idiot with no taste in hairstyles? Probably.

Deidara felt eyes on him and carefully looked behind him. He didn't say anything at first as he realized his hunch was right, but after a moment of silent eye contact, it had to end. Something about Sasori just staring blankly at him creeped him out.

"What?"

Sasori licked his lips and stared for a few more seconds. "Have you ever put your hair in pigtails?"

Slack jawed, Deidara physically turned in his seat. "Pigtails?" He asked, left eyebrow risen.

Nodding, Sasori raised a hand as he explained. "Yes, not to be mistaken for an actual pig tail. It's a decorative hair art that consists of taking two sections of hair and tying them so they remain separated until the ties themselves are removed. "

Deidara was more than unimpressed with this question about wearing his hair in pigtails. He knew exactly what they were. It was a rhetorical question obviously, because pigtails? Honestly? What was he, a six year old girl?

"No Danna." He sighed, turning back his work. "I have never in my life put my hair in pigtails."

Rolling his lips, Sasori nodded again. "What about braids? Have you ever braided your hair?"

Deidara took in a quick breath and turned back to his Danna. "No, I have never ever braided my hair. Why the questions, un?" He asked.

"No reason." Sasori mumbled turning back to the puppet he had been working on, Deidara too returning to his clay.

It's not like those were the only things that could be done with hair. Was that still even considered styling? What with all the new contraptions such as curling and flattening irons. Ribbons? Clips? Did the blond own more than the one black one and one red one he owned?

Had his partner ever thought about putting feathers in his hair? Brat was fond of birds after all...

As Deidara worked on, he felt peering eyes back on him. Sighing again he turned around to see Sasori completely turned around in his chair this time. "What do you want now, un?" He grumbled, toying with the ends of his hair as he knew the redhead was staring at it.

"Have you ever curled your hair?"

"No, never have I ever curled my hair."

"What about flat ironing, have you ever done that?"

"No, I have never ever flat ironed my hair, un."

Sitting up and foreword, Sasori sighed. "What about ribbons and hair-clips?Have you ever used those?"

Copying his Danna's action by sitting up and forward, Deidara replied to that question bitterly. "Other than the regular ribbons I used, no, never have I ever used such frivolous hair accessories, un."

Sasori scoffed at these responses and growled. Turning back to his art he fumed internally. This brat had all this long, pretty, blond hair and had never done anything with it other than complain about it. It was irritating! It was, it was-

"Sasori-Danna, would you like to play with my hair?"

"Yes, dammit!"

* * *

so they went and stole Konan's bucket of hair crap from under the bathroom sink and had a slumber party. Kisame walked in and the next night did something similar with itachi.. cute bubboos


End file.
